


A Taste

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks into something unexpected when he goes to collect Sam from her lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

When Jack swung around the doorframe into Carter's lab at stupid o'clock in the morning he expected to find Carter already there. Maybe even _still_ there knowing Carter. It wasn't uncommon to come in and discover his 2IC had never left. At least once a month Jack would stop by the lab to find Carter laid out on her table catching a little nap before the new day officially started.   
  
But he'd never discovered her laid out like this before - naked from the waist down, spread legs hanging over the edge of the table at the knees, hands gripping the edges tight, head thrown back as she arched off the table with a moan he could see but not hear. She looked beautiful, fierce, wanton.  
  
Even more shocking was the sight of Daniel, mostly dressed but with his pants pushed down to mid thigh so that Jack's attention was caught momentarily on the smooth white perfection of his ass, standing on the floor between Carter's spread legs, with two fingers buried inside of her.  
  
Jack let out a soft noise of surprise that went unnoticed by his preoccupied teammates and froze half in and half out of the room, straddling the door frame. As he watched, mesmerized, Daniel pulled his fingers out of Carter's soaking pussy and lifted the glistening fingers to his lips and licked them clean. This time Carter's wrecked moan filled the room, thankfully covering the one Jack couldn't quite suppress.   
  
"Daniel," Carter said breathlessly, grabbing at Daniel's arms, trying to pull him on top of her, but Daniel had other plans.   
  
"Want a taste?" He teased. Carter nodded frantically and Daniel wrapped his hands around the backs of Carter's knees and pulled her down the table until her ass was just lined up with the edge. Grabbing the base of his cock, Daniel slid the head between Carter's nether lips, rubbing slowly up and down against her clit until Jack could see the slickness gathered on Daniel's cock shining in the overhead lights.   
  
Carter's head rolled back and forth on the table and she lifted her hips in an invitation Jack sorely wanted to accept, but again Daniel thwarted her desires. He gently pushed her back up the table and climbed onto it with her, crawling on his knees until he was straddling her chest at just the right position to feed her his cock, now covered with her own juices. She opened her mouth eagerly to accept it.  
  
That was too much, Jack leaned away from the door jamb that he only now realized he'd been unconsciously humping and pressed his hand against the swelling in his crotch through the fabric of his BDUs, not stroking or squeezing, just pressing at the base to keep himself from a truly embarrassing trip back to the locker rooms. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager and he'd be damned if he was gonna start back up again while watching his friends - his team - from the shadows like a pervert. Not that he was in the shadows exactly. All either of them had to do was turn their heads slightly and they'd see Jack staring at them hungrily while holding his own dick.   
  
But neither of them seemed inclined to look away from each other anytime soon. Carter sucked Daniel down hungrily, her hands on his ass encouraging him to fuck her face. Jack's gaze ran desperately from the clutch and release of Daniel's ass cheeks as he thrust shallowly, to the obscene stretch of Carter's lips as her lover's cock slid in and out of her mouth. Jack had no idea what exactly Carter was doing in the wet hollow of her mouth, but Daniel suddenly threw his head back and hissed.  
  
"Stop or this is going to be over real quick." Daniel's voice was strained, but he couldn't have been trying very hard to pull away. Carter was strong but Jack was sure Daniel could have gotten loose if that's what he really wanted. He probably didn't want. Smart man that Daniel: Jack didn't blame him at all. Carter pulled him deeper into her mouth and Daniel let out a laugh, broken and ragged. "Slut." The word was affectionate and without a bit of malice but it struck Jack like a punch to the gut. He'd always imagined (when he dared) that Daniel would be sweet and loving in bed, although that single word now made it seem obvious to him that a linguist would be as skilled in dirty talk as an archaeologist would be with his hands.   
  
Carter released him with an wet pop that was almost Jack's undoing and laughed, her voice hoarse (from having Daniel's dick down her throat, Jack's brain helpfully supplied). "Who's the slut?" She asked pointedly before laving the head of Daniel's cock with her tongue, paying special attention to the underside right below the glans where Jack liked to be teased as well. Her hands on Daniel's ass began kneading, moving closer together so that her fingers were sweeping up and down the dark valley between Daniel's cheeks.  
  
"Sam," Daniel begged, sounding so on edge that Jack fully expected him to shoot any minute. But Carter took pity on him, releasing him with a final grope of his (perfect, gorgeous) ass and pushing him away, spreading her legs again in invitation.   
  
"Fuck me, Daniel," she demanded with a playful grin.  
  
Daniel didn't pass up the offer this time. He slid his legs down the table until he was laying fully on top of Carter, groaning when his cock made contact with her hip, and then kept right on sliding until he was standing on the floor. Daniel once again grabbed Carter's legs to pull her down into her previous position, legs dangling off the side, ass perched precariously on the edge. Taking himself in one hand and gripping the table with the other, he guided himself into her opening with agonizing slowness. They both sighed in relief when Daniel was fully seated in her body.   
  
Carter wrapped her legs high around Daniel's back and he began to move. There was no teasing this time with them both so on edge, Daniel pounded into her in a fast rhythm that Jack found himself matching as he rocked against the hand still pressing into his dick.  
  
Jack's eyes fell shut as the sounds of fucking grew more frantic, and all he could see in his mind's eye were blue eyes staring up at him as he was sucked down. Blue eyes looking down at him as he fucked up into a warm willing body. Blue eyes falling shut against a wave of pleasure as he licked them open. He wasn't even sure who the imaginary blue eyes belonged to, and he didn't care, wanting either and both of them.  
  
His own eyes flew back open when Carter's screams penetrated the dream. Daniel kept fucking her through her pleasure even as she arched and bucked so violently that Jack was impressed that Daniel managed to stay inside of her.  
  
His own needs momentarily less important than the scene in front of him, Jack forced himself to focus so as to not miss Daniel's impending orgasm. But Daniel surprised him again: he pulled out as soon as Carter was recovered and leaned down to kiss her so sweetly that Jack wondered if this encounter was part of something more than a quick roll in the hay.  
  
Then Daniel kissed his way to her ear and whispered something Jack couldn't hear. Carter's eyes widen in shock, and Jack couldn't imagine, after everything they'd already done, what Daniel was suggesting that could make her look like that. Actually, he could, but those thoughts weren't helping the problem in his pants. But whatever it was Carter got over it quickly and her smile turned tender as she nodded. For the first time Jack felt like an intruder in what should have been a private scene - for all that it was taking place in a semi-public space with an open door. But before he could go Carter and Daniel turned their heads as one and looked straight at him.  
  
All of Jack's battle instincts flew out the window and he froze, trapped by the twin blue gazes that had haunted his fantasies even before the live sex show. Daniel straightened slowly, like a man trying not to spook a horse, and pointedly swiveled his hips Jack's direction, drawing attention to his still-hard cock. "Want a taste?"  
  
Jack swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat and said the only thing he could as he stepped forward. "Oh, yeah."


End file.
